royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lobá Crídar
Lobá Crídar is a 2017 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the boy from The Boy Who Cried Wolf. Lobá is owned by Filip of Mount Honora. Please do not edit her page without permission. Character Personality Unfortunately for her, fiery-tempered individuals are more likely to get detention than other students. Lobá has strong beliefs. She stands as a Rebel because she is passionate about the truth. Her character can be seen as a mix of Ramona, Cedar, and Blondie, although she disagrees with this statement. Lobá has characteristics of a wolf, although she has no relation to any wolves. At many times, Lobá clashes with other students and staff. She is not a troublemaker, but her actions are enough to get her in trouble. Because of all this, she is a very controversial person. Appearance Lobá's parents are Hispanic; her father being from the Ever After equivalent of Argentina and her mother being from the Ever After equivalent of Cuba, and so she has inherited many physical traits from the two respective cultures. Lobá has slightly wavy dark brown hair with red and ginger streaks. The red hair is dyed while the other colors are natural. Her eyes are large with a copper iris. Her eyelashes are naturally long and thick. Much of her hair is thick, including her eyebrows. She has pride in her eyebrows and heritage and does not shave them or try to trim them in any way. Her hair is long on 3/4 of her head, on the left side, and the rest is shaved. Interests One of Lobá's few interests is debate. She is not a politician, and will not be, because as she says "No one would vote for me. I'm that one person who you either hate or agree with but are too afraid to admit you like." Lobá also has a passionate dislike for tamed animals and pets. She believes that animals should either be wild or dead unless their nature is otherwise. This is rather harsh, but some students do publicly agree with her. (You can see a full list of her beliefs later in the page.) Alignment Lobá is a fierce rebel. She believes Royals are people who will never listen to the Rebels and are stuck-up. Name The name Lobá Crídad is made up but takes inspiration from Spanish and Latin roots. 'Lobo' is Spanish for wolf, so 'Lobá' is a female version. 'Crídad' is a root that helped make the word 'cry'. If you put her name meanings together, you get 'Wolf Cry'. It is almost as though instead of crying wolf and lying, she is a fiery character like a wolf! Note: Her name is pronounced loh-BAH CREE-dahd. Relationships Family A Rebel in a Royal family, Lobá finds it hard to maintain good relationships with her family. Father One of Lobá's most hated enemies, she calls him a 'big, fat, liar', a 'cheat', and a 'fake'. He tries to be kind to her and he loves her very much, but her anger towards to him has put a strain on their relationship. They both have a fiery anger trait, although her father is much better at remaining calm. Mother At a very young age, Lobá's mother disappeared. Her mother was kidnapped for bait because her husband had a decent amount of money, but she managed to escape. In her rush away from her captors, she collided with an evil sprite. One of the sprite's wings was torn, and he cursed her mother to forget her previous life. When she was found by Lobá on one of her nightly hunts, Lobá did not recognize her. They remain friends, but Lobá does not know the truth. Brother Abel (pronounced ah-BELL) is Lobá's baby brother. He is three months old but has autism. Lobá is slightly intimidated by him. Friends Dove King Dove King is Lobá's roommate. They talk to each other about different things and find that they are both good secret keepers. In fact, it was Lobá who encouraged Dove to reveal her true identity of Luna Queen, Raven's twin sister. Enemies Lobá despises Rosabella Beauty and Faybelle Thorn. She is known to have fights with Faybelle in the alleys of Book End, although they are never reported to staff or authorities. Pet Not quite a pet, Lobá knows a coyote named Fury whom she will bring slabs of steak to him. She once was given a chinchilla named Yeleo, but she released him back into the Andes mountains. Outfits Basic Lobá wears a golden open-shoulder shirt with a paw print on it, which is covered by a dark blue vest with faux fur. She has fingerless gloves to protect her hands from the rough bark of trees. Her bottoms are either a medium-length jean skirt or jean shorts. She rarely wears heels, but if she does, they are sandal-like shoes with spiked heels. Otherwise, she wears dark red high-top Converses. Beliefs A list of the many things she believes. At Ever After High *TBA Personal *TBA Other *TBA Trivia *Lobá is born on October 4th *Ramona and Lobá went to the same Spellementary School (Ever After Spellementary) and Junior High (Ever After Correctional Junior High, aka EACJH) *Her parents have a cottage in the Chilean mountains where Lobá lived for the later parts of her life. *She can speak three languages: English, Spanish, and Incan. She is learning Caninese, the language of dogs, wolves, coyotes, and other animals of that sort. *At the moment, she is pondering a middle name. Gallery Sketchy loba.jpg|A random headshot sketch Loba head shot .jpg|Lobá's official profile artwork Lobá Crídar.png|Fanart of Lobá by JaneCatt Loba headshot b & w.jpg|Some more art of Lobá Loba card art.png|Lobá's card art Loba_headshot_colors.jpg|Fanart of Lobá by MeapGirlAG Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Girls Category:Shape-Shifters Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Zia's OCs Category:Pages Under Construction Category:All Things Zia Category:Lobá Crídar Pages